With regard to an internal combustion engine provided with a turbocharger, it is known to provide a pedestal on a side of an engine main body to support a turbocharger on the pedestal (see JP2016-191304A, for example). The turbocharger is mounted on an upper surface of a support plate constituting a part of the pedestal, and an air cooler (intercooler) is disposed below the support plate. In this configuration, the support plate prevents the heat generated by the turbocharger from being transmitted to the air cooler, and therefore, the turbocharger and the air cooler can be arranged close to each other.
In a case where an internal combustion engine is disposed in a small space such as when the internal combustion engine is mounted on an automobile, it is often difficult to secure a large distance from an engine auxiliary to not only the turbocharger but also an exhaust pipe extending from the turbocharger to an exhaust outlet. Therefore, it is preferred that the engine auxiliary be shielded from not only the heat from the turbocharger but also the heat from the exhaust pipe extending from the turbocharger.